Naruto Bringer of Peace
by Dragonknight007
Summary: Naruto met the Kyuubi, and another powerful being when he was 5 and get information about what happened that day, he then trained with his powers and get back to face the real world. Look out Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze is back and more powerful than ever.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto : Bringer of Peace**

**Summary :- Naruto met the Kyuubi, and another powerful being when he was 5 and get information about what happened that day, he then trained with his powers and get back to face the real world. Look out Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze is back and more powerful than ever. **

**Story Start**

"**SHIKI FUUIN**" shouted Minato as the Kyuubi sucked in the container that would be his new vessel, Minato's son, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. Minato was keeping the seal intact when his wife the previous jinchuriki of Kyuubi giving birth to Naruto. But a masked man came and killed all of the ANBU guards and took Naruto hostage. Then when he tried to save Naruto he broke Kushina's seal and freed the Kyuubi. Then he took control of Kyuubi with his Sharingan eye and made it attack Konaha. Then Minato fought the masked guy broke his control over Kyuubi, then he took off to his son and Kushina and seal the fox with the help of Kushina by summoning the Shinigami.

"Ayane-chan I know you are not in yourself, that is why I forced to seal you in my son. Sorry. I sealed all of my and Kushina's techniques and sealing scrolls and knowledge at his right forearm in a seal which will appear at age 6." As he started the seal. Then out of nowhere a red fire bird came flying and screeched. Then it just looks at Naruto for some time. Then it screeched again and sealed itself at the shiki fuuin. Minato does not know what to think of this buy he has a tailed beast to seal so he completed the seal. Then he felt his life slowly slipping away.

"Good bye my son. Be a good man and always know that I and your mom loved you very much. Ayane please look after him, I know the village will spit on my wish and see him as demon reincarnate. Kushina you wanted to say something. I will be sealing some of our chakras within him so when the time is come we can meet him." Said Minato.

"Know this Naru-chan your Kaa-san will always love you no matter what you become to be. Do not ever think otherwise. Be a good man and give me lots of grandbabies to spoil when you are ready." Replied Kushina in sad tone. With that both parents of Naruto passed away.

**With Shinigami**

'Hmm…. What was that? It looks like something just bypassed the dimension barrier, but I sense no ill intent coming from it. But I do sense an overwhelming power from it. And this child's future is not safe in this village. Like this man said his life will be hell. No I will not tolerate that to a pure soul such as his. I will give some of my essence, so that he can defend himself.' Thought the Shinigami as he touched him in the head and transferred some of his power into him.

'His power will manifest at age 6 and he will be invincible with it as he is the Child of Prophecy (COP). Grow child and bring peace to this war torn world.' He thought as he took the soul of Minato and Kushina. But he thought why not give the child some parental love. As he left some of the soul essence of Naruto's parents left within him to guide him through life.

'There now you can be with your son. Good bye Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, be a light that breaks the darkness.' Replied the Shinigami as he disappeared from the mortal realm leaving a crying Naruto on the hands of cruel villagers for 6 years.

**6 years later**

Naruto is sitting on the head of 4th Hogake at the Hokage Monument. This is his one of the favorite place to spend his alone time. Today is his birthday. And his birthday isn't the likes of the others. Today his beatings and treatment worsen. Yes people of Konaha beat, stab, poisoned this 6 years child thinking he is the Kyuubi. He knew about his secret and parentage. How he knows you think. It really easy when you can read minds. Yes he can read minds. It started 1 year ago this day when he was running from a yearly 'fox hunt'. When they got him they started to beat him to death. It was then Naruto's self preservation kicked in and he unlocked a power that was never seen before. He just disintegrate the populace within range, yes he just destroyed them to the dust literally. Then he just fainted before he saw the 3rd Hokage and his ANBU came.

**Flashback**

It was then he met Kyuubi and Jean (Phoenix). Kyuubi is a redhead, heart shape face, fiery red vertically silted eyes, two fox ear, nine swishing tails, DD-cup breast, luscious lips with a curvy figure. Jean has red hair which seems to be on fire, heart shape face, fiery red vertically silted eyes, D-cup breast, luscious lips with a curvy figure that only belongs to the goddesses. Naruto thought that he died and he went to heaven that he seeing angels because these two have a figure that only belongs to the goddesses, if any human possesses this type of figure, it will be very punishable sin.

Naruto didn't know that his thought were heard by those two and to tease him Kyuubi said "**Like what you see Naruto-kun. Thank you for the compliments though.**" Naruto just fainted from nosebleed. He was not a pervert but what he saw he can't take that. After he came back to sense he looked at first at Kyuubi and theb Phoenix and asked "I get you are the Kyuubi which sealed in me 5 years ago, but who are you?"

"**Correct Naruto-kun I am Kyuubi no Yoko, my name is Kisara. I was under a Sharingan induced genjutsu when I attacked Konoha, and I am sorry about that. As for this lady here, why do not ask her.**" Said Kyuubi.

"**I have no name, but my previous host's name was Jean Grey, so you can call me Jean. As for what am I doing here well let just say that my work was done where was I before now here am I to help you and give you my power to protect your precious people. That is why you want to be Hokage is not it. **" replied Jean.

"Yeah. That's why I want to be Hokage. So what's now? What should I do? Are you going to train me? Because nobody is going to train the 'demon brat' you know and no offence to you Kisara-chan." said Naruto.

"**None taken. We will train you in our personal arts and your Jinchuriki powers. From me you will learn stealth, cunningness, how to read, write, tijutsu, illusion, how to use my chakra, kenjutsu and elemental manipulation and shape manipulation.**" Said Kyuubi.

"**From me you will learn politics, laws, how to do math, English, literature, history, medical science, human anatomy, applied science, reverse engineering, my Mind control and reading powers and Telekinesis and how to forge." **said Jean (**A.N.:- I gave the knowledge of those things to Jean so Naruto could be always three step ahead from everyone.**)

Naruto nodded and said "Okay, we will start from tomorrow. But first…" he concentrated and changed his mindscape to a mansion for both of them "…there, now you can live somewhat in a nice place." (**A.N.:- think Tony Stark's home in the movie**)

"**Also Naruto-kun, one year later you will know about your parentage and their techniques as they were sealed into your forearm for your safety and to teach you.**" Said Kisara.

"Thank you Kisara-chan and I won't let you or them down. I will be the best and most powerful ninja ever." Promised Naruto.

"**We know Naruto-kun, we know.**" Said both Kisara and Jean.

**Flashback Kai**

Naruto is now heading towards the tower in the Forest of Death (FOD). Today he is going to meet his parents. Kisara told him that Shinigami-sama had suspicion that his life going to be hell, so he left some of his parent's soul with some extraordinary powers and knowledge within him which will manifest when he will at 6 years old.

In this one year he is at high chunin level at everything except for sealing. His chakra is already Kage level. He was a genius in every ninja art. He has perfect chakra control somehow. He is very powerful for his age. He has Kage level chakra and control. His taijusu also up to notch, he can go toe to toe with konohs's taijutsu Might Guy with his weight on. He is carrying 40 pounds in each leg and 30 pounds in each hand.

In genjutsu he is as powerful as a Kurama Clan member. It is because Kisara told him that he has a powerful Yin-Yang release, so that his illusions were become real. Also for Jean's mind control powers also influenced it. He is also immune to any genjutsu except for Tsukoyumi which is Mangekyo Sharingan genjutsu, but he will be immune to it to as he train himself. He also create anything from nothingness but not alive. Kisara told him that it is for his Yin-Yang release. She told him that it is power of god as can do this. Only Rikudou Sannin was the one who can claim that he can create living breathing creature as she is the ultimate proof. Then she told him about her and her sibling's origin. (**A.N.:- We all know the story of the origin of Bijju.**)

In kenjutsu he is really is an Uzumaki and his mother's son. He already master the expert kata of his Uzumaki clan style the 'Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu' as it is very ancient style Kisara taught it to him to its purest form. He also forged a sword and named it 'Yamato' as he is a master forger because of Jean. She told him about a metal that is the strongest metal on the planet. She told him about its components and he created this metal. Then Kisara told him about Juubi's fang which hidden from everyone by Rikudou Sannin which is one of her hidden den. He then retrieves it and he added his blood, chakra and youki in it and forged 'Yamato'. He also created a sword style after discovering its ability as Yamato able to slash with the use of space time continuum. So he created '**The Dark Slayer Style**' which is quick draw, ultra high speed, and evasive maneuver style so that with one strike his enemy will fall.

His Ninjutsu also up to master level. He don't know any jutsu except Kawarimi, Henge and Kage Bushin no Jutsu. Kisara tested his elemental affinity and astonished that he has god like affinity to all five base element and sub-element. So he with the help of shadow clone mastered each element's and sub-element's chakra manipulation and shape manipulation so that he can do jutsu seallessly or less than required handseals. And it worked as he mastered those to the level that they will bend to his very will. He also added his elements to his taijutsu to make it very deadly.

Now he is at the tower and started to meditate and end up in his Mindscape. "Kisara-chan, Jean-chan where are you two." Asked Naruto.

"**At the dining room Narruto-kun and we have guests.**" Said Kisara.

When he came to dining room he saw a blond haired man who is almost look like him when he will become much older and a red head beautiful women who is gazing at him lovingly. He only thought and said one thing "Mom, Dad is it you guys." Asked Naruto hopefully.

His answer was the red head jumped at him and hugged him to death as she crying and apologizing for leaving him alone. His Dad hugged him too. Then his dad said "How do you know that we are your parents."

"Well last time when I was hospitalized from an 'accident' I asked Jiji about my parents he said he didn't know but I read his mind and voila I know I am son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki and hair to the throne to the Royal Uzumaki clan since mom was the Princess of the Clan." Said Naruto much to the amazement to his parents.

"Wait you can read minds like Yamanakas." Asked Kushina.

"No I can do much more than that of the Yamanakas can do. I have the power to read minds, control it as I see fit, place suggestions, extract info and levitate anything with just my will. I received these abilities from Jean-chan. Her previous host could do this things and she just boosted those abilities. Now that her host died she came to me and helped me. Dad you do remember the Phoenix on the sealing day. She is that." Said Naruto.

"Oh. So did she teach you anything that." Asked Minato.

"You can check my memories of my teachings. Now tell me what are you will going to me?" asked an excited Naruto.

"Well we teach you our ninja techniques and the new Shinigami arts that are given to us by Shinigami-sama. We are going to teach you Zanzutsu which like the Kenjutsu, Hakuda which like the taijutsu, Hoho and Shunpo, Kido and Hollow techniques. Now go to the real world and unseal the seal on your forearm and you will get your inheritance." Said Minato.

"Okay dad. Meet you some time later you too mom and girls." Said Naruto.

**After 6 years at the Graduation day**

It is 6 years after that fateful day when he met his parents and started his training. First his dad stated to ready a seal that will conceal his bijuu level chakra to the area. He made an underground training ground under the FOD to train with seals and Kido barriers. First he unlocked his Zanpakutos and learned their names, 'Senbonzakura' and 'Ryujin Jakka' which were the most powerful swords is the Shinigami realm and they also came with their previous wilders experience and techniques. He mastered their Shikai and Bankai in 3 years which showed he is a genius. Now his chakra level is at Nanabi (Seven tailed beast) level and will grow more. He has were seals so no one can sense it. And reiryoko according to his father is 10 times ore then so-taicho level and still growing.

He learned to do Kido techniques without any incantation and losing power. He can do Shunpo and Shonido with little to no reiryoko as he had the control exercises beat down to his skull. His hiero which is another hollow technique is very strong as he got a reishi powered armor only S-class jutsu can pierce it. He mastered Cero and Bala too.

He embraced his darkness as his parents told him it was his inner hollow as it took also Kyuubi's hatred in him and become very powerful. His hollow mask is of a Kitsune's and can use it for 100 years continuously. He practiced with it in his mindscape where time is much faster.

He also place Gravity seals (GS) and Resistance seals (RS) over to make his body stronger and faster. Now his seals showed the highest level that level 100. He discovered that his body after healing tremendous training become stronger, so he used it to its fullest.

He also a seal master on Uzumaki level. He can do anything with using seals. He created an alias of Phoenix to sell his created seals and made a fortune on it much larger than his mother and father combined. And his seals are popular to, specially anti-rape seal, medial seal as it can convert any chakra to medical chakra and most popular and highly demanding seal in rank and bloodline clans is a pocket dimension seal. It is a seal that when applied it only activated when either heart or brain or both were dead and it will store the body in a pocket dimension only the Hokage has the access to it. And if the Hokage is dead than the next Hokage after taking oath and after giving his/her blood to the special seal he/she will have access to it. With this seal the dead corps can't be fallen in the wrong hand.

He also developed the barrier seal which will record everyone that pass it and if any one unauthorized passed it automatically when they came 50 feet from the wall a locator seal will placed on them which will only written with chakra. And most of all every seal is powered by nature chakra. He also made sure that only Konaha nin can use these seals as he put an array of self-destruct seal on them if someone not from konaha tried to use it.

In ninjutsu he made some of his own moves and mastered them and his father's and mother's moves. He also recreated 4th Raikage's Lighting Release Armor and 3rd Tsuchikage's dust release and flying technique from listening from his father about these techniques.

At year nine he signed his clan summoning contract which is ironically was for the Phoenix. He summoned the boss and after the test he learned their arts and senjutsu. He mastered it to the level where he can use it 1 week continuously and can gather nature chakra on the move. His regeneration which is instant is now more higher level and has the power of rebirth. He can sense normally 50 miles in sage mode can sense the whole elemental nation. And today he will lose the mask of ignorance and show his real self.

His relationship with both girls has also finalized. After getting the "TALK" from his parents he confessed his love to Kisara and Jean and they accepted as he is in CRA because of last of the Uzumaki and Namikaze. His mother threatened him to go easy and she may like to spoil her grandbabies but she is too young to be one. He said that he will use protection. He is now trying to make two bodies for them so that he and they can retain their chakra and powers.

(**A.N.:- Everyone looks the same and same attitude but Naruto was dressed in Vergil's dressing style and so was his hair.**)

When the exam was started. He breezed through written test despite Mizuki trying to sabotage him by placing a genjutsu on the test paper. He got full marks on kunai and shuriken throwing and got extra points for using senbons and hit 8 vital points. Sasuke was seething and his loyal fangirls shouted to Iruka that he was somehow cheating and he cannot beat their Sasuke-kun. Iruka give them no mind and move on to the taijutsu portion.

"All of you have to remain 2 mins against Mizuki or me. We will fight with genin level and you have land a single hit on us." So every civilian performed miserably, Kiba remained 1:03 min, Shikamaru remained 1:01 min, Chouji remained 1:00 min, Sakura and Ino remained 0:50 and 0:55 min respectively, Shino remained 1:30 min and Sasuke remained 1:50min. he also noted that Mizuki was slacking when it was uchiha's turn.

After this he walked towards the ring. He sensed that Mizuki was out for his blood so he took his father's the Hummingbird style. Then Mizuki used his personal style and go after him in high chunin speed. Naruto just dodged and countered every attack easily. Mizuki was getting frustrated and thought 'What is happening. He just dodged every move I use.' It was about to end the time Naruto used a burst of speed and land a blow to his stomach. He spat a glob of blood and Naruto whispered in his ear "Next time don't attack me you pathetic, miserable excuse of a shinobi." Iruka quickly took him to the nurse's office telling his student's to go to their classes.

After the break was over they entered the classroom and iruka said it is time for Ninjutsu training. After I call your name go to the next classroom for the exam. Extra credit will be given for those who can use beside 3 academy ninjutsu. First Shino Aburame. Shino walked to the exam room and did the 3 academy ninjutsu and for extra credit did a Bug Clone Jutsu. One by one every civilian and clan heirs go in and came back with Headband with Leaf insignia. Civilians did the 3 academy jutsu and clan heirs did their clan jutsu. Shikamaru did shadow possession jutsu, Chouji did partial body expantion jutsu, Ino did her mind transfer jutsu, Kiba did his man beast clone jutsu to transform Akamaru to his perfect clone, Hinata did her gentle fist art air palm jutsu, and Sasuke did his clans patented Fire style fireball jutsu. His fangirls cheering loudly for it and said how cool was that. Sasuke got an arrogant smirk and said to Naruto "Beat that dobe." Naruto just answered "hmm. Did you say something?"

Meantime somewhere a masked jounin reading his por…..er I mean his precious literature got a pleasing feeling and thought 'looks like someone just discovered the wonders of hip attitude. I should find him and introduce him to the sacred world of Icha-Icha.' And somewhere at the same time someone shouted "DAMN YOU AND YOUR COOL HIP ATTITUDE."

Back at the school Naruto was standing against his teachers. Iruka throw a blunt kunai and Naruto substitute himself with a chair nearby. Perfectly transformed himself a carbon copy of the 3rd. Hokage. When Iruka told him to do the bushin jutsu he just made sealless shadow clone jutsu and made them see that it was a normal bushin jutsu. Iruka nodded and said "Now naruto for your extra credit jutsu what you will do?" Naruto told them to come outside.

After going outside Naruto used his super strength (SS) at 15% of power and some boulders was skyrocketed towards sky and Naruto aimed his two fingers and shouted **Hado 4: Byakurai ** and destroyed each and every boulder. His teachers were astonished seeing him use Lady Tsunade's SS and some seal less jutsu. After that they and the students were went to inside the class. They are anxious and waiting for the results. Iruka came in give the result. From the girls Hinata Hyuga was kunoichi of the year and from the boys Sasuke was Rookie of the year. Before anyone say anything also seeing Sasuke's smug look iruka said "Naruto got 100% score. But because he didn't attend the academy he is dead last. So don't get in your head. Titles in academy means nothing in the real world. Now congratulation for graduating. Come back 1 week later for team placement."

**That night**

Mizuki is running very high speed to the forest to escape the ANBU behind. Because he stole the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing. After running for sometime he decided to rest for some time and dreamed the power that his master Orochimaru-sama promised. Then he heard some rustling behind the bush. He become alert and shouted "Whoever you are step out or I will kill you."

"So you decided to betray the village huh Mizuki. I knew your intention were not good throughout the course. Looks like you tried to fail me in the exam and wanted me to do your dirty work so you can pass me, is that right Mizuki." Said Naruto broadly.

Mizuki is stunned because this was his plan all along but how could he know that. Mizuki was trying to get out of here and thinking how, then he formed a devious plan to get out of here and kill the demon brat and seen as a hero for doing this. Naruto already read his mind about it.

"Naruto do want to know why this village hate you so much. You want to know what happen to Kyuubi 12 years ago. Huh." Asked Mizuki laughing like crazy.

"Okay, humor me." said Naruto.

"12 years ago the fourth hokage cannot kill the Kyuubi. So he seled it into a baby. That baby is you, Naruto. That is why the villagers hate you. YOU ARE THE KYUUBI NO KITSUNE. HAHAHAHAHAHA." The crazy Mizuki said.

"Your point." Asked Naruto raising an eyebrow.

"You are not astonished after hearing this. The beatings, the assassinations, isolation anything don't bother you." Said Mizuki confused.

"Well you said that the 4th sealed it within me, that does not mean I am the kyuubi. I am me and Kyuubi is Kyuubi. We are two different being. As for you, you just broke a S-rank law and tried to defect the village with a sacred artifact and conspired with a S-ranked criminal Orochimaru of the Sannin against the Village. Your punishment is death. As a gennin of Konohagakure no Sato I sentenced you to death." Said Naruto calmly.

"As if you can kill me. I will kill demon brat." As he lunged at him.

Naruto quickly got his sword Yamato in quick draw position and with a blur of speed appeared behind him with sword slowly sheathing and said icily and calmly "**Rapid Slash**" and completely sheathed his sword.

'Click'

Mizuki was on the ground holding his chest with horrified look on his face. Naruto said that "We need information from that head of yours. So you will live for now. Neko-chan please take him to Ibiki." And suddenly a Neko masked ANBU appeared and took him to Ibiki. Then he in a flash of lightning gone to the Hokage's office.

**Hokage Tower**

Naruto entered the Hokage's office and before Sarutobi could say anything he said "Jiji we much to talk. Please send the ANBU away and set up privacy seal." Naruto said seriously.

Sarutobi nodded and sent them out and sent the privacy seal. When sarutobi gave the signal to talk he asked again "Are you sure they were the ANBU's that should be here." Sarutobi looked confused but nodded. Then Naruto quickly shunpoed to the Sarutobis Right hand corner and there he was holding an ANBU dressed shinobi with a blank mask with ROOT insignia.

Sarutobi was astonished at his speed 'I did not even see him move. Was that Hiraishin?' but when he saw the mask he was about to call an ANBU to take to Ibiki but Naruto stopped him and said "No need. I will extract information from him." Then his closed his eyes and then snapped open making them gasp as they are seeing the Rinnegan (Full purple eye with four co-centered ripple pattern) and whispered **Human Path **and extracted every information on Danzo and his operations then extracted his soul and gave to the king of hell. After that he checked for any seals that should not be there and destroying them he gave them the clear. "Okay how did you do that. Today morning you were a dobe and now I am looking at you and I see a veteran shinobi. Please talk to me Naruto-kun." Sarutobi said pleadingly.

Then he told him about his powers except of Phoenix's powers and his mates, about his swords, about his Rinnegan which awakened at age 10 and training with it. Then Naruto told him about this Akatsuki organization and their hunt for the bijus, Danzo's many criminal activities, his and Orochimaru's partnership and his right hand with mokuton and multiple sharingan eyes, Shishui's eye in his bandaged right eye, Orochimaru's invasion plan and his helping him with ANBU patrol list at that time with the help from Orochimaru's spy Kabuto Yakushi. They planed that he just would play along and ready to strike at the chunin exam finals with full force.

He knows about Akatsuki because he sensed with spiritual energy that someone is spying on him. So he Shunpoed to it and then he saw a black and white looking man with a venus flytrap over him and dressed in black robe with red clouds. The man amazed that he can sense him but then felt that he extracting information from his head. He tried to get away from him but could not do it. After some time he black out. While he was out he reprogrammed his mind to become his spy and feed the Akatsuki wrong and half truth info.

After this he told Sarutobi "Jiji this is my level. And you know that I really don't need a team. So you can make me one man team. And for experience you can give ANBU level mission outside of the village. I really do not need it since Kisara-chan and my parents shared their experience with me. So now it is your call."

"Okay Naruto-kun. From now on you will be a Elite Gennin in official records and be an ANBU unofficially, I will record your personal file a classified and a gennin file everyone else. Sounds good." Said Sarutobi.

"Yes jiji, thank you very much. Now use this seal for that personal cabinet you wanted to have. It will link you a personal dimension which only you can access." Naruto gave him a seal.

"How did you get this seal. Only Phoenix have these seals. So where do get it." Sarutobi asked hopefully to get this man under his village as a seal master.

"That is easy. Who do you think Phoenix is?" Naruto asked grinning.

"So it was you. You really are Seal Master on Uzumaki level. Thank you Naruto-kun for this. Now classified info will stay like that, Classified. Goodnight Naruto-kun." Said Sarutobi.

"Goodnight jiji. See tomorrow." Said Naruto

'That boy will surpassed everyone in future, and bring peace this was torn land.' thought Sarutobi.

'I have the bodies ready for you both tomorrow morning, so that you two can come out now.' Thought Naruto.

"**Thank you Naruto-kun we appreciated it.**" They said in unison.

"Not a problem Kisara-chan, Jean-chan. You deserve your freedom. Goodnight girls and Mom and Dad." Thought Naruto.

"**Goodnight Naruto-kun**." They all said.

**END**

**A.N.:- R&R. and I need a beta reader, please Pm me. Thank you.**


	2. Start of Wave

**Naruto : Bringer of Peace**

**Story Start**

**1 week later**

Naruto woke up from his sleep and thought 'Today is the of team assignment.' Naruto after the meeting with the Hokage he got his ANBU initiation secretly with the Hokage and his trusted ANBU and got code name "Kitsune". He had done some petrol duty with Neko masked ANBU to get starting. In one of his petrol nights he spotted a female jounin after finishing her mission returning to the village, tired. Suddenly she got surrounded by some bandit who looking for some good time. They ripped her cloths and undergarments. They almost penetrated when a Kitsune masked ANBU slashed the offending body part of the bandit who screamed in agony. Then he said one phrase that was the last thing he heard, "**Scatter : Senbonzakura**". And his sword blade scatters in Sakura Blossom. Everyone thought that it was nothing and laughed at him. But they were all silenced as they were cut down to many pieces and died. Naruto asked the raven haired and red eyed beauty in soft tone "Are you alright miss?"

Kurenai Yuhi could not believe it as someone just save her from being raped. She was so frightened that she forgot about the anti-rape seal was on her. She thought that her virginity that she saved for someone special will be lost to bandits. After coming to her senses as she heard his question about her well being, "Yes I am fine thank you ANBU-san."

Naruto after hearing this he gave her a coat so that she can cover herself. Then he lifts her in bridal style and took off to a hospital. Kurenai in the meantime blushing madly and thought 'Ahhh those muscles. He is my hero. I just found my knight in shining armor. I am independent, but a girl could not help but always wants one. I have to know his identity. And when I know this I will show him that this ice queen can make his life hot as hell.' She thought this with very, very erotic images of intercourse not knowing that he just read her mind all of it. No one know this but the biggest pervert hater is also a pervert on Jiraiya's level, but only to the man she love.

NAruto on the other hand keep trying his mind focus but failing measurably. He maybe has full control of his emotions but still he is a hormone crazed teenager with his demands. It's not helping as his mates are approving this to mark her as her mate. His mother also not helping as she said that she actually his fiancé as she was her student and her mother was her good friend and made this marriage contract. He took her to hospital and before leaving he whispered to her ear "We will meet again my rose-hime as you also secured your place in my heart." With that he left a blushing a crimson red Kurenai to a doctor.

He also created two bodies for his mates so that they can roam freely with their full powers and abilities. He also made a seal so that they will be immune to sharingan induced genjutsu even Tsukoyumi and Kotoamatsukami as he came to know from that ROOT ANBU. They also connected telepathically to each other. They registered themselves as civilian named as Jean Grey and Kisara Yoko managing a Shinobi store.

**The team meeting day**

Naruto in his normal dress which he wore on the graduation day is heading to academy for team announcement. Though he already know about his status, still he went to the academy. He reached the academy and tried to relax as he is the only one present in the class. After this one by one every one came and seated to their seats. Then he heard the rumbling. He knew what is this for so he took out some ear plug and put them in and gone to the back seat. He then waited for Iruka to come in.

After some waiting he sensed Iruka came and took out the ear plug. Then he gave his patent graduation speech, which he tuned out, and announced the team assignments. "Team 7 under Kakashi is Sasuke, Sakura and Sai. Team 8 under Kurenai is Kiba, Hinata and Shino and under Asuma is Ino, Shikamaru and Choji." After hearing this and Sakura's victory over her saying 'True love always win' Ino said "What about Naruto Iruka-sensei? And speaking of which where is that Baka?"

"That dobe is got reserved. Hah, served him right. That dobe is good for nothing. I am the alpha of this class." Kiba boasted without thinking.

"Did anyone hear a dog bark?" Naruto asked making his presence known and everybody to laugh at Kiba.

Before anyone could say anything Iruka said "No kiba he is not reserved as you know that he got full marks. So the Hokage after seeing his new found skills as he did not need to have team he gave him the Elite Gennin status and no team. " Hearing this Sasuke seethed in anger but did not say anything but his loyal fan girl and team mate howled in protest which shot down easily by Iruka.

When this is going on he felt his tattoo on his forearm bun as it is a call from the Hokage as an ANBU mission. He said to Iruka "Sensei I going to meet the Hokage about this and get some pesky D- ranked mission. Good bye." And is gone in a flash of lightning as everyone stunned and iruka thinking after seeing a gennin doing elemental shunshin.

He appeared in an ally and sending chakra to the same tattoo and in a "poof" of smoke he is in his ANBU uniform, then he Shunshined to the tower. He appeared in the tower kneeling in front of Hokage saying in professional and emotionless tone "Your order Hokage-sama."

Hiruzen said "Kitsune, you are to go with this lady Mei here to Kiri to end the bloodline purge and win the battle in favor to the rebel. Then you are to stay there after the battle is over and see to it the alliance with them go smoothly. You have my permission to take decision on my behalf in the alliance negotiation. Is that understood? "

"Hai Hokage-sama." Then he looked at the woman (**A.N.:- Mei Terumi**) behind him and could not help but admire her beauty. He was thankful for the mask as his brain is almost dead, but his Mom wake him up. "I will meet you at the west gate in 30 mins lady Mei." He said respectfully and vanished in a rai shunshin.

"Only one Hokage-sama, you sure he can help to defeat an army and a Jinchuriki who has full control over his bijju?" asked Mei in not believing and disappointed tone.

"I assure you lady Mei that Kitsune is the most powerful and intelligent ninja in my force. I will not bragging but he is much stronger than me in my prime." Hiruzen said proudly.

"If you say so Hokage-sama." With that Mei left the office for the west gate.

**30 mins later**

"Ready lady Mei?" asked Kitsune as he appeared seemingly from nowhere which startle Mei.

"Yes I am ready and please do not do that and call me Mei as I hate formalities." Said Mei smiling.

"Very well." And with that they ran towards Kiri in full speed so that they can reach their fast. In his mind his dad said "Naruto, I know that you are going to hate me for this but I arranged a marriage contract between you and Terumi clan before your birth and she is your bride. Sorry." Then he heard someone beating him and he heard that his mom saying 'how many contract you setup huh.' then he heard he said he setup 4 more contracts as he is last of the Namikaze and Uzumaki clan. So he just sighed and said "At least tell me next time so that I don't get off guard." With that rest of the journey to the hide out almost going smooth only to get an obstruction.

After crossing the border between land of fire and water two squad of Kiri ANBU blocked their rout. "By the order of Mizukage you and your friend from Konoha are under arrest for treason and trespassing. Surrender or die." Said the leader cockily.

"How about we go and you die for harming the innocent children who did not even manifest their bloodline." Said Naruto as he unsealed the Yamato.

When he unsealed the blade he the tensed slightly as they could feel the demonic aura rolling from the sword. The leader said "Kill them all and send the head of the Konoha nin to the Hokage for warning so he do not send any ninja to help the bloodline scum." As the ANBU attacked them.

Mei is about to attack them when Naruto said "Watch Mei, why lord Hokage send me." as he step forward. When two of them attacked him from left and right, he did not even unsheathe his blade as he smacked them with his scrub (do **not know the term of the item which hold the sword**) then he slowly unsheathe his blade and saw one is trying to sneak from behind as he turn around and slashed him in half. Then he used the **Judgment Cut** to kill the rest of them. This whole fight is ended 30 secs. Mei and her team which consist of Ao and Chojuru astonished after seeing his swordplay. "Well that's a letdown. I thought that Kiri ANBU will be special but I was wrong. Oh well the less I have to work the better."

Mei after hearing this went to him and asked "How do you do that? You just took down two squad of ANBU in 30 secs. Who are you?"

"You will know my real identity after the war is over. And I am actually surpassed every Kage in Elemental nation and nobody under five tailed Bijju can hart me…..for now" said Naruto confidently. The listeners were stunned after hearing this as this man can single handedly wins this war in favor of them. "We should get out of here so we do not attract attention."

Naruto and the group reached the hideout and Mei said "Kitsune, you can rest here and tomorrow we discuss battle strategy. Okay." Naruto just nodded and entered the room. The next day Mei and her other generals gathered for a meeting. When Mei introduced him to the others they were slightly disappointed that only one came but Mei said that he will be enough. So the meeting started and it was determined that they will attack the enemy supplies then the enemy themselves.

**3 months later**

It has been 3 months that Naruto came and turn the tide of the war in favor of rebels. It was him that co-ordinate attack with other generals in enemy stronghold and won. It was then Yondaime Mizukage Yagura decided launch a final attack on the rebels which he got the info by picking his thought, even he was seated in his tent and he informed Mei about it. He then said "Mei, I will take care of Yagura as only I can defeat him. You and others only get in my way as he can use you guys as hostage. So you and others will handle his army okay." Mei reluctantly nodded and said "Okay. I don't like it but I will do as you say as it was you turn the tide of this war in favor of us. So when will be he attacking."

"2 days later. And don't worry I will come back, and I will take you on a date. Okay." Said Naruto

"Okay. We will go on a date after the war. Good night Kitsune." Said Mei.

"Good night Mei." Said NAruto.

**2 days later**

Naruto standing on an open battlefield watching the army which Yagura brought with him. Naruto said for the last time so some of them can be redeemed "You can still surrender peacefully. Yagura is corrupted you. The Bloodline holders are not a monster."

"Shut up bustard. We are loyal to Yagura-sama to the end." Said one loyalist. Naruto then use his mindreading power on Yagura and found traces of Hypnotic suggestions. When Kisara saw this she said "**Naruto-kun that's sharingan induced genjutsu. That's why Isobu-chan (Sanbi) never stopped him. Because she is in genjutsu. Those Uchiha bustards. But Yagura's mind is too far broken. So killing him will be a mercy to him.**" Naruto nodded.

"Sorry Yagura. I will find the man who did this mind controlling genjutsu to you and destroy him." With that he used his Phoenix powers to enter his mind and appeared before the cage where Isobu is. He then fight the influence and won, just before it is fading, a man in a orange swirl mask with a sharingan eye appeared and said "You regret this Konoha ANBU. For taking my pet away from me I will utterly destroy you." But then an unknown pressure pressed on his shoulder and he was on his knee. "What is this pressure? I can't even breathe."

"This is the gap of power between me and you, Obito Uchiha. Yes I know about you. And you can never defeat me. When we will meet face to face I will kill you brutally for what you did 12 years ago. For you a little kid lost his parents and became a jinchuriki. Consider this a payback from that kid. I will find you and kill you. But not now. I know where you are staying. You will feel the feeling being someone much stronger then you out there hunting you down, that can utterly destroy you with just his thought. There is no place where you will be safe from, be your little Akatsuki headquarter in Amegakure or your personal dimension. Goodbye." After saying this Naruto pushed him out of this mind not before creating an one way spiritual link with him discreetly to track him to his pocket dimension.

Then Isobu appeared in her human form which 20 years older, blue hair tan skin, slim curvy figure, DD-cup breast, hurt shape ass and long legs wearing a blue kimono. She saw Naruto and said "**Thank you for releasing me from this genjutsu, but little Yagura-kun's mind is destroyed for this. So I request to release him from his measury.**"

"I will Isobu-chan. By the way I am Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, 3rd former container of Kisara-chan. Will you come with me so you can be free?" asked NAruto.

"**You can do that?**" asked an astonished Isobu.

"I can and I did for Kisara-chan. Now hold on I will be sealing you in me for some time. Then when I go back to Konoha I will give you a body to inhabit with all your power in it." Said Naruto as he disappeared.

**Outside the Mindscape**

Yagura's eyes became glossy and he collapsed on the ground. Naruto is on him and said "Be your soul find mercy and peace in the afterlife Yagura. I promise you that I will destroy Obito for you. Good bye Yagura." Then he saw that Yagura had a lone tear fall from his eyes and his eyes showed some happiness for being set free. Naruto then start a chain of handseals and whisper "**Sealing art: Soul Absorption** " and absorbed Isobu and her chakra.

When Yagura's army saw that yagura died they charged at him to avenge their master. Naruto who is already feeling sad for Yagura's death is now murderous and unsealed his Katana and said "**Reduce All Creation to Ashes Ryujin Jakka**" as his Katana become surrounded by flames. All those who are nearer to him felt the intense heat generating from the sword. The loyalists are now scared as a pressure is on their shoulder and having hard time to breathe. Naruto then swing his sword and 25% of the army reduced to ashes. Then he resheethed his sword and the heat is gone.

He said "Ether you join Kiri and stay with Bloodline user in peace or I can kill you all and be done with it. Yagura was never against the Bloodline users since his best friend was a Terumi clan member, but someone put him and his bijuu in a powerful genjutsu to weaken Kiri so he can destroy it from within. So are you willing to stay with them and make Kiri strong again or I just destroy you all so that there will be no loose ends. Your call" he said adding some reiatsu to intimidate. They all nodded.

**1 Week later**

It was 1 week after the battle. Naruto told Mei about his identity and that he is in a marriage contract with her by his father Minato Namikaze. After hearing this Mei was ecstatic and agreed to the contract. Then they went on 2 or 3 dates much to the jealousy for some men and women. The rebuilding of Kiri going smoothly as well.

"Will you coming to Konoha for the Chunnin Exam?" asked Naruto.

"I will my love. I promise you this. But when the exams are over I want my special Naruto time with you and no Mother-in-law you will not me stop this time." Said Mei as he met his parents in the Mindscape with Isobu being there. "Fine Mei-chan." Said Naruto.

His relationship with Isobu is good too. They are now dating in his mind as he is in CRA, much to the happiness of Kushina for the chance to spoil her grandbabies and for Minato that his son leaving a dream of every straight man as having a harem of willing women which got him a bonk from Kushina and a blushing Isobu saying something like 'ero-baka' and 'ero-baka tou-san not knowing what to say when or where'. It was then he stated goodbye to his friends in the war and hiraishined away to Hokage's office.

He appeared outside of the office and heard team 7 & 8 having a mission for Nami no Kuni. He then sealed his ANBU uniform in his sealing tattoo and put on in his normal dress (**A.N.:- Think of Vergil's dress**) and knocked the door. He heard the Hokage said to enter.

He entered and said "Hallo Hokage-sama, pesky D rank mission is complete. Can you give a C-rank so I could have some experience." He asked politely. Kakashi and Kurenai were having their mission briefing.

"Ahhh, Naruto-kun, just in time. I want you to accompany with team 7 and 8 for an escort mission. Will this be alright with you?" said Naruto.

"I accept Hokage-sama. Kakashi-sensei, Kurenai-sensei, your command." He said with a slight bow.

"Okay Naruto-kun, be ready tomorrow at 7 am at north gate, pack for one month." Said Kakashi. "Naruto-kun wait for a minute." said the Hokage.

After everyone was out Hiruzen signaled the ANBU to go and set up privacy seal. "So, how was the mission?"

"Mission accomplished Hokage-sama. As the treaty was a successful too. It was revealed that tou-san already setup a Marriage contract between me and the new Mizukage Mei Terumi. So we have an ally in Kiri. As for the previous Mizukage, I found out that Yagura was under a Sharingan induced genjutsu and the caster was none other than Obito Uchiha, my father's supposed deceased student. I had to kill Yagura and seal his bijuu within me. I want you to tell if asked that Sanbi is disappeared and will reform after 3 years. I will make a body for her, so she can be free and also make seal that will hide her yokai from every sensor and dojutsu." Said Naruto.

"Excellent. And thank you Minato. As for the sanbi can you trust her?" replied Hiruzen

"Yes, because bijuus are actually guardians, not some bloodthirsty monster everyone portrait them. It was this Madara wannabe Obito that release Kyuubi in Konoha." Said Naruto.

"Okay, if you trust them, then so will I. after all it is you who is the seal master and Nidaime Rikudou Sannin." Said Hiruzen smiling.

"Thanks jiji, you won't regret. Now may I go? I have a mission tomorrow." Asked Naruto.

"Yes, you are dismissed." Said naruto. Then naruto just Flashed to his home.

**Next Day**

Naruto (Dressed in Byakuya kuchiki grab) is appeared right on time. Yesterday he made a body for Isobu and her Id. After Isobu got her body and freedom she jumped on Naruto and gave him a passionate kiss on his lips which he returned. Now he is waiting for everyone to come. After 15 min everybody came and this started the mission. Kurenai could not help but blush at the sight of Naruto. Which no one but Naruto saw and said "You will know what you want to know in this mission as I have the permission to do it." Said Naruto which confused everyone but ignored it as he is the Dobe.

After sometime later he, Kakashi and Kurenai spotted a genjutsu in the form of a puddle. Naruto discreetly asked for orders through ANBU handsign which he got to wait and see. When they passed the puddle two nuke-nin (The Demon Brothers), by looking the slash on the hetai-ate, attacked kakashi and Kurenai and shredded them to ribbon.

"Two down eight to go." Said the brothers.

Team 7 except Sai was frozen in shock but team 8 quickly shook the stupor and surround the client in defense ready to defend the client with Sai. Naruto just shunpoed behind them and said in monotone "No. only you are going to answer some of our questions." Then he chopped the neck with the blades hilt and rendered them unconscious.

"You two can come out now." Said Naruto.

"Good work Naruto for rendering them unconscious and Team 8 for trying to defend the client. And Team 7, I am disappointed in you. You just froze up and almost the client being killed." Said Kakashi and Kurenai as they came out of the bush. Everuone but Naruto was shocked at seeing their senseis alive.

"WHAT! YOU ARE ALIVE. THEN WHAT IS THAT?" Sakura said pointing where they have been killed only to see two shredded logs making her confused.

"Kawarimi." Elaborated Naruto. Then he looked at Kakashi and said "Now we have some interrogation to do. May I Kakashi sensei. I know some methods on interrogation from experience." Kakashi and Kurenai just nodded solemnly as he knew what he experienced. The gennins were just confused about what was just said.

Naruto took them deep in the forest and just read their minds. He knew about Gato and Zabuza and his apprentice Haku who can use Hyoton bloodline. Then he slapped a transportation seal on them and sends them to Konoha I&T dept. Naruto then came to others and said "The client had lied to us, though he had no choice. This Gato has the Wave country is his clutches and almost lock down the country. This bridge will free them as he will lose the power as he cannot monopolies the trade rout. Any tries of revolt quickly shut down by his enormous thugs and publically execution. This man's own son in law was not speared as he was a hero. Now the mission is your call." Said Naruto in clam voice but inwardly he was downright pissed with Gato. He just wants to go in Wave country and kill him but reined his anger as his parents shooting him inside his mind. His emotional turmoil was not gone unnoticed by the jounins.

Kakashi and Kurenai said "What do you want to do team?"

"We go and destroy this Gato loser. He can't stand a chance against an Uchiha elite." Said Sasuke smugly and his loyal fangirl screeched how cool he looked.

"Yeah. If this Sasuke-teme going then I am going to. So I can prove that I am an alpha." Said Kiba arrogantly as his teammates just shook their head and sigh.

Kakashi and Kurenai nodded and continued the mission. Naruto said "Next one will be jonin level ninja Zabuza Momochi, the Demon of the Mist and once a Seven Swordsman of the Mist and his apprentice Haku. Be careful."

"You be careful dobe. You are the loser not me." said Sasuke smugly.

"Sorry, did you say something." Asked Naruto which made Kakashi smile in pride and Kurenai to rolling her eyes. Before Sasuke could say something Tazuna told them to be quiet as they were on the shoreline. A boat came to take them to the other side of the river.

**END**

**A.N :- R&R. Need Beta.**


End file.
